June 21st
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: It is Kaito s birthday and it is also the first time that he sees Shinichi as Shinichi in his adult form.


" CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE CAKE I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE " screamed the strange teenager in the cake shop.

* * *

Sonoko, Ran and Shinichi just went in to the small cake shop to try the new mini cake, well Sonoko and Ran wanted to go and Shinichi was dragged along. He was currently carrying their shopping bags while they just looked in the windows of the shops and ran into the shop quickly buying more cakes while he would be given more bags to carry.

He sighed as he sat down with all the pink bags surrounding him.

" And why do I need to carry these bags ? " said Shinichi exhausted.

" Kudo why else do you bring a guy shopping ? " said Sonoko.

" Like I wanted to come in the first place! " muttered Shinichi sarcastically.

* * *

But Ran heard it and she was annoyed as she slammed her fist down on the table. She was still mad at him for everything that he did, keeping secrets and being Conan her little surrogate brother that she loved and she took a bath with and most embarrassingly she bathed him and the thought of that was too much.

The moment he told Ran the truth hoping that they could finally be together she turned him down flat. She was not surprised or angry when he told her the truth she was just disappointed the perfect picture she painted of him was broken. She suddenly realized everything all of the lies and the horrible things he had went through, he was no longer the person that she fell in love with. And he was no longer her childhood friend but he was a brother, a friend he was like family to her and she forgave him for everything, but she could not have been with him.

He tried to tell her that he loved her and he even kissed her but it just felt like he was kissing his mother, not that he would tell her that because let's face it she would kill him or put him in the Hospital.

But they agreed to be friends, amigos and family but they did not speak of Conan again and it was likely they would never again they both felt guilty over what had happened between them but they did not feel like they needed or wanted to talk about it because it was over. And Ran had already moved on she was dating someone and he did a little background check and Detectives work and he may have scared off her first few dates until she started to date Hakuba of all people.

He liked Hakuba and so did Sonoko because yes you guessed it _Kaitou Kid_ but she changed her mind the moment he tried to arrest him. And Shinichi watched the whole thing happen on Television, Sonoko had truly messed up the arrested of Kaitou _Kid_ and it was hilarious. He was home that day just after taking the cure so he could do nothing but watch the whole action and it was the first time he had actually watched one on TV and he had to admit it was very entertaining and it just made him laugh and smile. He had not done that in a very long time and the thief always managed to make him smile.

" Can you two just hurry that guy there just looks insane and I feel a headache coming on if we stay here with a guy like that " said Shinichi pointing to the annoying Teenager.

* * *

Right now, Kaito was on a sugar rushing and he was eating as much chocolate cake as he could because it was his birthday and this was a tradition that he made to do every year on his birthday. It was to see how much he could eat in so much time and he had already beaten his record by miles, it was like it was his lucky day or something like there was a lucky charm there or something.

And then he heard it the slam of the fist of the table and he knew who that was and it made him jump because if she was here then that mean to that he was here and possibly her annoying friend. He turned around to see if he was able to escape and he was truly shocked at what he was seeing and at what he was looking at. He was looking Kudo Shinichi instead of Edowaga Conan and he knew in that moment that he was in love. And with a Detective of all people, he was in Love with Tantei-Kun and he was truly shocked.

He smiled this was going to be a challenge and it was going to be his biggest challenge yet.

" I am going to the restroom " said Shinichi.

He read his lips.

" Ahoko you got something on your skirt " said Kaito.

" What I ..." said a nervous Aoko.

 **FLIP**

He flipped her skirt.

 **PUFF**

And now he pink dust all over her.

" Bakaito! " screamed Aoko.

" What ? " he said innocently.

And watched Aoko march off as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

 **" BAKAITO YOU PERVERT "**

He had just left the bathroom when a crazed girl with a mop in her hands that was covering her face so he could not see who it was just suddenly attacked him with a mop and knocked him to the ground.

" What the hell ? " he said clutching the back of his head.

" You were spying in the girl's bathroom " said the girl.

People were starting to turn and look at him.

He turned red.

" NO I did not I don't even know who you are " said Shinichi confused and humiliated.

" Bakaito you liar " said the girl.

" Ran ? What no ...you called me Bakaito ? as in Kaito. I am not this person, you have the wrong person " said Shinichi.

" You lying " said the girl putting the mop to the ground.

* * *

" SHINICHI " screamed Ran.

" AHOKO " screamed Kaito.

Aoko turned red as she saw Kaito approach.

" I am so sorry " said Aoko.

He stood up and started to wipe the dust off himself.

" TWINS DOPPELGANGERS " screamed Sonoko.

* * *

And he saw him approach, he knew that smile and he knew that somehow that he was responsible for this crazed girl attacking him with a MOP an actual Mop. Seriously of all weapons to attack _Kaitou Kid_ with why would you pick a mop, Seriously!

" Ahoko did you just attack an innocent bystander? " said Kaito.

Kaito 'looked' him up and down looking surprised.

" You look just like me! " said Kaito 'shocked'.

But he did see the surprise and of course anger on Tantei-Kun. no now Meitantei`s face and he had to do something quick.

* * *

" It was an accident, I thought he was you and I thought you were being a pervert again " said Aoko annoyed and apologetically to Shinichi.

This did surprise and amuse Shinichi.

This annoyed Kaito very much.

" Shinichi a pervert ?! He is far too innocent and shy to do that " said Sonoko laughing.

This just made Shinichi annoyed and he scowled at her.

But Ran was still in shock.

" K-k " said Shinichi.

" You are Kudo Shinichi aren't you " said Kaito trying to cover up the ' _KID'_ that was coming along.

" Kudo Shinichi ? As in the Detective that you always talk about ? " said Aoko.

Kaito just turned red.

* * *

 **" YOUR ORDERS ARE READY "screamed** the annoyed waitress and counter worker.

Ran finally out of shock.

" Sorry " said Ran rushing to get it.

And she ended up with the two orders instead of the one.

* * *

And they ended up sitting together.

" Kudo I will help sure that you don't have any mop permanent damages " said Kaito.

" NO, I think I will be fine " said Shinichi.

 **PUFF**

He made three yellow roses appear giving them to each of the girls and one red handing it to Shinichi.

" Kuroba Kaito in case you wanted to know, I am not some crazed psychopath " said Kaito.

Shinichi gritted his teeth at the words 'crazed psychopath' and he was about to say something about it too but _Kaitou Kid_ kept on talking.

" And the actual crazed psychopath is Nakamori Aoko " said Kaito.

" Nakamori " said Shinichi smiling and shocked.

And that is when Shinichi actually realized that this was actually _Kaitou Kid_ and he was actually introducing him. He was just speechless.

* * *

" Shinichi ... you are still healing! " said Ran.

" What? " said a shocked Aoko and Kaito.

He saw the blood coming through his sleeve.

" Oh right " said Shinichi.

" W-what? I am sorry " said a guilty Aoko.

" I got shot it is just a graze really " said Shinichi.

* * *

But he was pulled away by _Kaitou Kid_ after everyone at the table complained that he should have it checked out and he was pulled into the bathroom. Alone with _Kaitou Kid._

" Pull up your sleeve and I will just have a look at it Tantei-Kun " said Kaito.

But Shinichi was shocked and he was protecting his arm, he was sure or what the hell was happening.

" _KID_ What the hell ? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, I am _Kaitou Kid_ and yes that really is my name. Now roll up your sleeve so I can take care of your injury " said Kaito.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes.

" Either I use a sleeping bomb so I can take care of you or you will just come over " said Kaito.

Shinichi was annoyed but he picked second option.

The water was running and Kaito was taking care of the wound.

" So, when did YOU get back ? " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi turning his head.

Kaito just tapped his chest and touched his ass.

" Hey what the you ..." said Shinichi.

" Magician hands " said Kaito now wrapping the wound up.

" So, you never did answer my question " said Kaito.

Shinichi was more annoyed with him than ever.

" Two months ago, " said Shinichi.

Kaito turned the tap off.

Shinichi was now leaving the bathroom.

" And you never thought to tell me " said Kaito sounding hurt.

* * *

Shinichi just laughed.

" I was waiting for you to disguise as 'me' again so I could surprise you and prove that you were not really me " said Shinichi.

Kaito was now circling him.

" So, this is the real you " said Kaito.

" Hey "

" Have you ever heard of personal space "

" Stop touching me " said Shinichi trying to stop Kaito.

" You really do look like me, well actually I look like you since you are older than me. How ironic is that " said Kaito.

" I am older ? " said Shinichi.

" Just slightly today is my birthday and I suppose you can come to my surprise party " said Kaito.

" No thanks " said Shinichi.

Kaito pouted as Shinichi left the bathroom.

* * *

Shinichi was forced to sit down the others and as soon as he sat down, he realized what and who he was sitting on.

" Shin-Chan do you like sitting on people's laps " said Kaito.

He turned around to see that he was sitting on _Kaitou Kids_ lap as if he was a child and the stupid thief was smiling, he had done it deliberately and he was more than ever wanted to hit him with a soccer ball to the face than ever. And even was about to press the button when.

 _PINCH_

" What the hell is wrong with you K..." said Shinichi.

" Kaito " said Kaito.

" What? " said Shinichi`s eye twitching.

" Just call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" Shinichi why are still sitting there ? " said Sonoko laughing.

Shinichi went bright red and jumped off and just sat right beside him instead.

* * *

" So Aoko still want to go to Jii`s ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Aoko.

" Hey to make it up to Shin-Chan here for the mop incident why don't you come with us and play some pool ...I will pay " said Kaito.

He grabbed Shinichi am so he could not move.

" Well..." said Sonoko thinking about it.

" Oh, come on it is my Birthday and so far, it is just the same thing like last year " said Kaito whining.

" Oh ...then we would love to " said Ran sounding guilty for unknown reasons.

" Sorry but ..." said Shinichi.

And then he saw the threatening look on Ran`s face.

" BUT? " said Kaito.

" Nothing " said Shinichi dully.

" Great then " said Kaito putting his arm around Shinichi.

Shinichi was ready to burst out in anger and tell everybody everything.

" Now Tantei-Kun do you really want to use violence on an innocent bystander " whispered Kaito.

No one was watching them as they ate their cakes.

" Innocent so far you are a Pervert and you have been groping at me and..." whispered Shinichi.

" You are no fun Meitantei " said Kaito.

Kaito moved his arm before anyone saw.

" Bakaito...are you ready to go yet ? " said Aoko.

" Yeah I suppose " said Kaito.

* * *

 **" SURPRISE! "**

Everyone cheered.

And Kaito acted surprised.

Ran and Sonoko were surprised.

Aoko was happy with her work.

And Shinichi was annoyed.

And Jii nearly had a heart attack along with the rest of the audience seeing the two doubles as they all thought it was a trick that Kaito was playing on them.

* * *

But the surprise party went on.

" Are you insane you brought him here ? "

" Is he threatening you and making you doing something like he did the last time ? "

" Why ? "

" Is this really happening ? "

Jii kept going on with the questions.

" I feel like we can trust him and I think he kind of cute " said Kaito walking away last the last part leaving Jii with his mouth wide open.

* * *

" Hakuba Saguru " said Hakuba putting his hand out.

Shinichi was confused for a second wandering why Hakuba was here and then he realized that he was _Kaitou Kid`s_ class mate.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi shaking Hakuba`s hand.

And they began to talk.

* * *

He was growling at him, that bastard Hakuba was already trying to turn Shinichi against him and get him to after _Kaitou Kid_ when they had just met and he had to stop him before they both said something or Shinichi would slip up.

" Ah Shin-Chan I see that you have met the Brit Brat " said Kaito putting his arm around Shinichi again.

Shinichi removed his arm again.

" Kuroba I see that you are stalking someone ? " said Hakuba.

And Shinichi went at that moment realizing that _Kaitou Kid_ could be permanently in his life now and he currently did not have a shred of proof that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and now the thief had something that he could use against him as well.

" HEY if anyone stalks anyone it is you " said Kaito annoyed.

" Hey where Sin-Chan go ? " said Kaito ignoring Hakuba.

* * *

Shinichi was currently outside taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

" D-detective! " said a scared Jii.

Shinichi just sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

" Relax I am not here by choice, believe me when I say I don't want to be here but he made me come for some twisted reason " said Shinichi.

Jii just nodded and went inside.

And he was left a lone...but only for a second.

* * *

" Ah Shin-Chan you missed the cake " said Kaito.

Shinichi just glared at him.

" What is it with you and all the nicknames? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Fine I will just call you Shinichi " said Kaito.

Shinichi`s eye just twitched.

" Oh, come on we have been through a lot and you each other to be on first names is only natural " said Kaito.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

Kaito ignored the question.

" I heard that you were too sick to celebrate your birthday " said Kaito.

" Yeah so " said Shinichi.

" Why were you sick ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi scratched at his head annoyed.

" It was a side effect " said Shinichi.

" And you are what now ? " said Kaito.

" Fine back to normal I am myself no more Tantei-Kun as you say " said Shinichi.

" Touchy subject I see " said Kaito.

" _KID!_ What the hell are you doing? " said Shinichi.

" I want to be friends with my now fully-grown Detective " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come you are the only one that knows what it is like to have a secret identity my age and the only one that I can talk to about it " said Kaito.

" You make us sound like Superheroes " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Well we both have ...hey where are you going ?! " said Kaito.

" Home " said Shinichi.

" You still haven't got your present or gave me one " said Kaito.

" What ? " said a confused Shinichi.

" I suppose we just have to share a present " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

And Kaito leaned in and quickly kissed him.

" There a kiss between the both of us " said Kaito.

Shinichi was speechless and was physically shocked.

" Shinichi are you ready to leave ? " shouted Ran.

" So, I will pick you up at eight tomorrow " said Kaito.

" What? " said Shinichi shocked.

" For our second date Shinichi or Shin-Chan since it is a date " said Kaito.

"...! " said Shinichi.

" Come already Detective Geek " said Sonoko now pulling him away with Ran.

Kaito watched for the first time he saw a speechless and shocked Kudo Shinichi being dragged away as he slowly nodded.


End file.
